Camping: Matt X Reader (Lemon)
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: When Evee tells Reader-chan about the Slenderman, she isn't too keen on staying the night in the woods. But Matt knows how to comfort her fears. And get his way. Warning: Sexual Content. Be wary when reading!


Camping~ 2P! Matt X Reader  
>LEMON<p>

So, I love to use Matt, because he's so malleable to use in stories. Don't worry, this is just a faze, so hold your socks. But hey, at least it's a lemon!

You sat on the edge of the log, eyes flicking back and forth between the shadows as the night held you captive. An owl hoot or a twig snap made you jump, getting closer to the fire in fear. It wasn't that nature or the darkness scared you, it was what your friend Evee scared you with earlier in the week about.

"Don't go into the woods _. Slenderman will get you!" She noodle armed you, before laughing at your ridiculous face.

"Slenderman?..." You had asked, not liking where the subject was going.

"Yes, the very tall, sharp, and evil demonic creature that STALKS people in the woods and rapes them before staking them to trees and eating their souls!" She grinned evily, manipulating your overly active imagination to scare the crap out of you. Even if it wasn't true, it scared the heck out of your socks. And it didn't help that-

SNAP!

Your head turned slowly past the tent, pupils dilated and shaking slightly. It was closer this time, and shivers were climbing your back.  
>'Oh no.' You thought. 'He really does exist!'<p>

About to charge off into the tent, a broad shouldered man appeared with an axe, covered in shadows and chuckling in a creepy way.

"AHHHHHHHH!" You screamed, tossing the bag of marshmallows beside you at his face. He just stood there, letting the plastic bag slide down to his feet.

"…..Seriously_? When Evee said she scared you with that story, I didn't believe it would effect you this badly." Matt shook his head. "If you were this terrified of the woods, I wouldn't have taken you!"

Oh, it was just your boyfriend….Opps.  
>Matt threw down the axe, hefting some logs over to the tent for later as his large muscles rippled under his shirt. The Canadian had offered a camping trip for the weekend, and not wanting to seem weak, you took it up. But once night had fallen, you were scared to leave the safety of the fire.<p>

"I didn't want to waste a weekend from you, even if I was scared." You pouted, crossing your arms and staring at a twig by your foot. He came around and slide beside you, pulling you close to him. You sighed, enjoying the smell of pine and smoke as the fire crackled.

"Yep, you're my little trooper." He grunted, kissing your head softly. His dark violet eyes scoured the darkness, an ever vigilant glint in them. He would have brought Kumo, but he injured his paw messing around with a porcupine the other day. Not that he was afraid or anything, he just always came prepared for the worst.

"It's so nice out here." You cooed, snuggling under his arm affectionately. He nodded, acting all professional and stuff. Like usual. A few hours more and you were just about to fall asleep right there. It felt good to unwind and relax, not bothered by everyone around you. So nice…

"_, lean anymore and you'll be on the ground." Matt warned, trying to tilt you up. It wasn't working, so he pushed you off the log a safe distance away from the flames. With a dull thud, you fell onto some twigs, letting a few curses leave your mouth. Glaring at your boyfriend's sneer, you got up with a humph and went into the tent.

Deciding it was time to turn in, he doused the fire and stomped out the coals, giving the darkened woods one last glance before following after you. On a sleeping bag covered MATTRESS , you had snuggled in with the pillows, trying to block out the ever growing silence. Other then an occasional natural sound, it soon faded into a deafening pool of nothing.

Feeling the MATTRESS tilt, you felt Matt pull you close to him, breathing lightly in your ear. You felt shivers roll down your back and his hands went south, a primal growl in his throat.

"M-mattie." You whined, a dark blush painting your cheeks. Of course, this was his plan all along. To get you trapped out in the freakin woods all alone. Great….  
>He nipped your neck, EVICTING a moan that made your lower stomach throb. Pulling you under him, he pulled you back against him, his fingers tracing around in your shorts. The tent grew hot, and your eyes were shut in total ecstasy. Oh who cares any more!<p>

"Be good, my _." He chimed in your ear as your pants went down, Matt reared up on you and pinning your front half into the covers. He eased into you, already slick enough to fit him. Even though it had been sometime, it didn't hurt at all, a low groan catching in you chest. He grinned, before ramming into you harshly. You screamed, enjoying every second of it as he CONTINUED .

Leaning more up on your knees, it felt even better and made it easier for him to get all the way inside. Within only seconds of getting back at it, you came, a rush of air escaping your lungs as he shot into you.

"That's my girl." Matt said, yanking out and flopping onto his back beside you. Now extremely TIRED , you crawled over to him, laying half on him as he pulled you closer. His arms wrapped around you protectively, possessive in the least.

As you were about to retaliate at being jumped, the sound of a branch snapping made you cling to Matt in fear. Your boyfriend just laughed, bonking your forehead slightly.

"_, for the last time, there is no Slenderman. As if a pasty string bean of a man lived out in the woods and survived without a face. Really, its nothing to worry about." He smirked. "And I'd kick his ass all the way to Russia if I had to."

You shook your thoughts away as you kissed him goodnight, snuggling into his strong arms and wishing for this everyday.

A few trees away, a tall man stood alone, hearing the man's words from the contraption humans called a 'tent.' He flicked his tentacles in a tantrum, anger seething beneath his suit.

"How dare that man call me pasty. Im perfectly white, and nothing less!" He growled, before having a hand lay on his arm. He looked down at the younger man beside him, practically twitching in rage.

"Lay off him Slendy. He's just protecting his mate." The black haired one said, his dark eyes staring off unblinkingly. "Lets just leave. We have to check in with Evee anyway. We're late."

"Alright Jeff." Slenderman turned, before looking back. "Hmmph. String bean my ass. He could put on more weight himself. Trying to be all buff and shiz." He mumbled, the pair triasping off into the shadows…


End file.
